Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012
Marvel Superhero Takeover (aka Superhero Party) is an upcoming party in Club Penguin, which will be held from June 14, 2012, to July 4, 2012. It was officially confirmed on the UK website of Club Penguin on May 3, 2012. You might be able to meet Aunt Arctic at this party. You can be a Super Hero, civilian, cop, robber or a Super Villain. This party is immediately followed by the Meteor Crash Landing . Destructobot will unleash a whole wave of villains on the island. The Marvel Catalog will be available in the Gift Shop with tons of new items. Club Penguin is hosting this party due to the new Marvel Movie, The Avengers. This party has had media attention, such as the USA today, and Billybob even thinks that it is one of the biggest events Club Penguin has ever done. Party Rooms There are many party rooms for the party. They are listed below. This party holds the records for most new party rooms at once. *Downtown Showdown *Super Hero Space HQ *Villainous Lair *City Hall *Bank *Club Penguin Times News Office Rooms *Iceberg- A small-scale model of the Club Penguin Island was placed, and while standing on a building it will be crushed. Trivia *Screenhog composed some music for it, as seen on Twitter. *This is Club Penguin's first party in collaboration with another company, meaning that Marvel will not sue them for doing so. Although, MARVEL wouldn't be able to sue them, as they are both owned by Walt Disney. *The Purple Super Hero Meteor from the telescope at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012 will be for the Super Hero Party, since it appears in a blog sneak peek. *If you look closely at the hero costumes, they all seem to have fingers instead of flippers, which is weird as penguins don't have fingers. It is possibly just an artist's impression. *It is thought that they added the Marvel idea later on to celebrate the release of The Avengers and Spider-Man 4 as both these movies and the party are super hero-related. *The entire island will be a City. *Strangely, days before it started, Aunt Arctic was online. She was probably on the Beta Testing servers or it was just a buddy list glitch. *It is the only Club Penguin event to have its own website. *Protobot 2.0. (AKA Destructobot) is to blame for this evil, he took the energy from the Purple Super Hero Meteor. *The play Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! will return to the stage probably because it has super heroes in it. *Additional sneak peeks were in a Disney's Game On! on Disney Channel. *If you look at the logo, the colors of The Avengers are different from the home screen. *Some people think it is an "Advertising Party". Description Marvel Super Hero Takeover (Starts 14 June) Are you a Super Hero or Super Villain? Choose your side and suit up! The entire island has been transformed and there’s comic-style chaos everywhere! Members can suit up as some of Marvel's Super Heroes including The Avengers, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye or Marvel Super Villains like the mischievous Loki. Also,join an epic battle with Destructobot on the Rooftop for the Downtown Showdown. Will you and your friends save the city? Or destroy it? Gallery Sneak Peeks Excitingnewparty.png|Confirmation on CP's UK website, April 2012. SneakpeakersMP2012.jpg|The May membership page confirming it. Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|Confirmation on Club Penguin's UK website, May 2012 (note the Music Jam Party reference). Superheroparty2012logo.png|A closer look of the sneak peek. Clubpenguinmarvellog.jpg|At the end of the Medieval Party Trailer, with the official logo and COMING IN JUNE. Ironmansuitart.png|Concept art of the Iron Man suit. Note the grey penguin. Iron Man Comic Official.png|Another shot of the Iron Man suit that will be coming at the party. SuperHeroPartyHintTCPT344.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #344. Note they used the word marvelous, which has something to do with the company Marvel. Happy77MeteorMarvelParty.png|A What's New Blog post by Happy77 with a purple meteor, revealed on May 28, 2012. File:MJSP.png|In the June Membership Page. File:Party_News_June_2012.png|CP's UK website description. File:News_Ad_MSHT.png|Ad in The Club Penguin Times. Whats New Sneak Peek June 11.png|A sneak peek BillyBob posted on the blog on June 11, 2012. Trailer Security Screens.png The Avengers.png Terrorizing City.png City Hall Trailer.png Nick Fury Trailer.png Rooms Downtown Showdown.png|Downtown Showdown City Hall Monchocho.png|City Hall Bank.png|Bank Gift Shop MSHT.png|Gift Shop Plaza MSHT.png|Plaza Villainous Lair.png|Villainous Lair Super Hero Space HQ.png|Super Hero Space HQ Coffee Shop MSHT.png|Coffee Shop Marvel Super Hero Takeover Town.png|Town Homepages Superheroparty2012homescreen.png Log In Screens MarvelLogIn1.png Other Choose Your Side!.png|The notification when you log in. Wallpapers Wallpaper1Hero.png Wallpaper2Hero.png Videos External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party *Come and play on Club Penguin Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Category:Shadow Guy Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin Category:Shadow Guy Category:Super Heroes Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events